The 17th Hunger Games (SYOT Open)
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: Nova shouldn't be here. She shouldn't still be alive, and she really shouldn't have been chosen. But here she was, listening to the countdown. Awaiting her immediate death. 17th Hunger Games SYOT/SYOC Open
1. Reaping

Nova 's hands shook as she ran her hands over the soft fabric of her dress. Today was Reaping Day. Her name would be in 5...no, 6. 6 times. It wasn't the fact that she could be chosen, but what would happen if she was. Nova was blind. She had been since birth. If she was reaped…she wouldn't last a day.

Her older brothers were the athletic ones. Despite being in the power district, they had learned survival skills, and knowing that there was always a chance of their little sister could be chosen, they taught her as well. Nova could climb smooth poles and she knew plants and animal, but she couldn't see. And sight was an essential part of the Hunger Games.

"There she is! There's our little explosion!" Her brothers said, hugging her tightly. "Ready?"

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. She signed in, got lined up, and hear the familiar video play over. She was jolted out of her dazed state as the girl next to her bumped into her.

"Ladies' first!" Genie, District 5's escort announced.

Nova swallowed, her heart pounding.

"Nova Brightside!"

No. That was her name. No. She felt sick. Her stomach rolled as she was guided out of the crowd. The soldiers lead her up to the stage, where she starred straightforward with her vacant eyes.

"Nova, what a pretty name." Genie smiled, at the crowd, "And what a pretty green dress you have!"

"What is green?" Came the habitual response.

"Oh dear. Is there something wrong with you?" The escort patted her cheek, looking sad.

"Yes, there is. I'm blind." Those last two words shocked Pamen.

* * *

Once Nova's brother's were allowed to come in, they practical tackled her to the ground. "You're in! You're in the Hunger Games!"

"Indigo, Thorin, I can't win. I'm going to die."

"Nova, you will win. You'll win spectacularly. We've studied the game for you. Just remember everything we've taught you." Indigo smiled up at her.

"We'll cheer for you. We'll get everyone one too." Thorin took a necklace from his pocket and clasped it around her neck. "You will win, my sightless sister."

 **A/N: District 5 boy is needed ASAP. Please submit characters.**


	2. Bullet Train

Nova curled up on the chair as Genie sat beside her, rubbing her back. Wyatt, the male tribute, had gone off. He had took one look at Genie and Nova and immediately decided he would train himself. Having no previous victor to mentor them, Nova was left with basically nothing. Except, Genie wasn't as Capitol as she thought.

"Nova. Do you have echolocators?" The Escort asked, tapping the girl's ears. Echolocators where the invention for overcoming blindness. Using knowledge of bats and dolphins, they developed tiny pieces of tech that could be surgically implanted in the subjects ears. The echolocators would pick up every sound, including ones that normal humans couldn't hear. Using a EchoWhistle, which as a whistle that produced a very high pitched sound, blind people could listen to the sound waves as they bounced off of their surroundings, creating a mind map.

Nova nodded, "I do. Thorin nearly gave up his life to pay for them."

"And the whistle?"

She pulled out the rather outdated EchoWhistle. "Yup."

Genie placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's your token. The whistle will be your token, that way, you will be allowed to take it with you. And it will pass through inspection, it doesn't look like a weapon."

Nova's brows knit together, "Wait… are you helping me? I thought Escorts didn't care who won or lost in the Games."

"Nova. District 5's tributes are the ones I escort. How they do, is reflected back on me. You know that one tribute who died while," Genie coughed, "disposing of bodily waste?"

Nova laughed, nodding. That year's game had not been remember for it's victor, but the one person who died while using the 'restroom'. "Yeah."

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it? Anyways, whenever the Escort was seen, a joke about him was always made." Genie put a fruit slice into her hand, and Nova began to eat it, "That means if one of my tributes win, I'll be praised. Especially if they are a little bit unusual."

"You're putting your faith in me?"

"Yes. You, the blind girl. If you win, it'll be shocking. No disabled tribute has ever survived longer than the first day."

"I'm not going to win."

Genie slammed his fist on the table and immediately Nova jumped out of her chair, grabbing the table knife and rolled away. "THAT!" Genie exclaimed. "That is why you'll win. Where did you learn that?"

"I have two older brothers. We like to roughhouse." She shrugged, sitting back down. "How do I win?"

Genie laughed, "You eat."

"What?"

"Nova, my little explosion, I'm your mentor. Listen to me. You know the saying, 'May the Odds Ever Be in Your Favor'?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"It's not a good luck saying. It's how to win. You start out, 1/24. But half the tributes die in the bloodbath. 1/12. After that, it's up to the setting. But, lack of food and water is a must. If you find a water source, you will be okay. But you have to gain weight, not lose it. That means eating more than everyone before the Games." He smiled, handing her a piece of bread and she immediately tore into it.

* * *

Platinum was having none of it. None if the clothes, none of the food, not her escort, not her fellow tribute (though, he was pretty cute), not even her mentor.

She huffed, flipping her hair white blonde hair behind her back. "Well, excuse me! I am _not_ arriving in the Capitol looking like _this_!" She stomped her foot, "I demand that my bags be returned to me! I _need_ new _outfit_!"

Her mentor, Midnight, groaned and dropped her head on the table. The Escort was...asleep? _Asleep_! How could someone be _asleep_ in her time of need? The boy had disappeared into a different section of the train, but Platinum didn't care. She didn't need him to win.

" _HELLO!"_ She screamed, "Is no one going to _LISTEN TO ME? I need my bags!"_ Platinum growled and grabbed her whip and flicked it, the crack waking up the Escort. Midnight was unaffected, but the Escort groaned and went to another part of the train and picked up Platinum's bags.

"Took you long enough." She rolled her brown eyes, stopping away.

Midnight sighed, looking over at the Escort, "Sasha, 50 that she doesn't make it the first day."

"100 that she does."

* * *

Nero was high. And not the up in the sky, kind of high. With all the mess that came along with being a tribute, he just needed a bit of relaxation. Luck for him, no one searched him. His fellow tribute was speaking with Mags, who had won the 11th Hunger Games.

Abbi handed Nero a stack of 5 books. "It's my favorite series. Figured you might want to read it before you die."

He sat up, picking up the first book. _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. He opened it, turning to the first page. _Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood._ For the rest of the ride, Nero had read two of the five books. He loved them. The boy, Percy, had sea-green eyes. Fighter's eyes, as Nero's guardian says. Sea green eyes, like his brother's and his.

Abbi smiled at Nero, kindly putting a hand on his shoulder. Now that the effects had disappeared, he noticed a few things about District 4's new Escort. The last one had quit and Abbi had volunteered to the job. Unlike the previous one, and most Capitol people in general, she was more down to earth. No strange wigs, no implants, no dyed hair. She was just simply gorgeous. Tall and blonde, with rather stunning blue eyes.

"My eyes are up here." Abbi said, noticing his bloodshot eyes run across her body. "And the exit is over there." She pointed where Mags and the female tribute had already walked out.

"What? Oh!" Nero shook his head, grabbing the other three books and ran after them.

 **A/N: And this is the first real chapter. 7's tributes will appear in the next chapter but please submit more tributes! And names for mentor, Escorts, and other 'side characters'**

 **Also, who of the tributes do you like the best?**

 **And, who of the three Escorts do you like the best?**


	3. Makeover Time

As the tributes underwent the grueling makeover sessions with their stylists, the escorts met together and had a little party of their own. Like usual, Abbi sat in the corner of a couch, lost in another fantasy world. Books were her way to escape. The other escorts shook their heads at her, after all Abbi was the odd one out in the Capitol.

Genie came over and sat beside her. "How's your father faring?"

Abbi looked up at him, "He's okay. But just okay. He's always on edge this time of year. With good reasons."

"He's still a Capitol favorite, you know. Marrying one of it's citizens only made him more popular."

"I don't think he did it to be popular. Dad just wanted a family, but he didn't want them to be in the Games." She looked at the book cover, "If he didn't meet Victory, he likely wouldn't have had children."

"And what a shame that would be!" He kissed her cheek and walked away. Abbi rolled her blue eyes. Genie was nothing but confusing. The man acted ditzy, he could swing his hips like no one else, and he tended to be rather flirty. But he was the smartest escort, he had to be. His district didn't have a living winner. (the last winner had seemingly committed suicide by hanging). District 5's tributes were at a serious disadvantage, but with Genie's help they were able to survive the Bloodbath. None had won, but they had a chance at least.

"Oh. And Abbi?" He turned back around, "Don't put that boy in the normal outfit. He's not quite as handsome as the Careers would have been."

This year, District 4 did not have any Careers. The District leader forced the Careers to stop training. This rule dropped 4's chances of winning considerably. Since the two reaped tributes didn't look promising at all, Abbi didn't have high hopes for this year, but she hoped Nero would survive a little bit longer than expected.

* * *

Bracken was a tree. Not a tree like outfit, but a tree outfit. His face was pushed through a hole in a brown tube. There were fake leaves attached to the 'branches'. He waddled out, following his escort to the chariots. His fellow tribute, Cadence, shuffled out as well.

"You look ridiculous." He said. She did look ridiculous. From her ankles to her hips was a clay pot with a layer of dirt on the top. The rest of her body was covered in a bark. "What even are you supposed to be?"

"A potted tree?" She shrugged.

"Rocket and Groot and the best stylists!" The escort gushed.

"No, they aren't." Bracken stated.

Cadence shuffled forward more and fell over on the pot's side. She looked a little confused and the escort sighed and started to roll her to the chariot. Bracken started to jump after them, glaring at the other tributes who stared and laughed at them.

"Help! I broke a nail!" The escort shrieked and a few other Capitol people rushed over to help, leaving Cadence in the floor in a very awkward position.

"I'm not doing this for you." He grunted, kicking the pot and making it roll. "I just already look stupid. I don't want to look more stupid." He wasn't sure how she responded but they eventually got to the… green chariot. With brown horses.

He pulled Cadence up and they awkwardly tumbled onto the chariot. After bumping into each other and multiple weird positions they finally were standing up in the chariot.

"You know how we're supposed to get sponsors and our parade outfit can get us some?" Cadence said "I think we need to do amazing on the interview and training score."

Bracken nodded, "Or else we'll likely die."

"That's the truth."

* * *

Nova felt like throwing up. Her outfit wasn't the problem, it was rather loose, but she felt sick. Her hands were feeling clammy and her legs felt weak. Genie snapped his hand out, gripping her arm.

"Nova, don't you dare collapse."

She nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I'm going to die! I'm blind. I'm weak. I'm a target! I'm going to die!" She panicked.

"No, you aren't." He hissed, "I refuse to let you fail. You are not going to die!"

"But I...I…" her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Genie and the stylists were frantically trying to get their tribute back to consciousness. Finally one stylist flicked Nova's ear, and the sound amplified by the echolocators, jolted her awake.

"No more delay. Nova, you will get on that chariot and you with start off your time in the Capitol with your angle. Remember, you are playing the sympathy card. You are nervous but force a smile and wave. Wave like your life dependant on it. Everyone loves a good underdog, but you have to be a _good_ underdog."

Nova nodded, taking Genie's arm as he lead her to District 5's chariot. "I still am going to die."

"Not if you play your cards right. The Hunger Games is a show. The Capitol wants a story. They want a hero to root for and villain to hate. Your job is to gain sympathy. You've already got the disability thing going for you."

Nova turned her head, hearing footfalls coming closer.

"Abbi!" Genie exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she panted, "I just need to do something I should have done a while ago."

"What do you m-" Genie was cut off by a quick kiss and Abbi ran off. He turned to see Nova grinning. "Shut up." He blushed and poked her cheek.

"I didn't say anything!"

 **A/N: I officially welcome you to the 17 Hunger Games. You, the reader, are now a sponsor. If a tribute wows you feel free to review saying you sponsor them. But be open, some might die in the first minutes and there are still more tributes to come.**

 **Check on my profile for available spots and may the odds ever be in your favor.**


	4. Welcome To The Black Parade

Oleander Nicolai smiled at the camera. "Hello Panem, and welcome to the _**Grand Tribute Parade!"**_ He practically shouted the last three words. "You've all seen the tributes. You saw the reapings and know you will see them in their best light! All dolled up like a _princess bride_!"

The Capitol crowds stood up and sound of cheering and clapping roared through the place.

" _ **Are you ready?**_ " Oleander screamed. The resounding yes was deafening. "And here they come!"

"District 1 has come out and like always they are the best! Our male is in a fabulous gold suit and everything is perfect! It's obvious where he's wanting. And besides him is the utterly stunning Platinum. Her silver dress is leaving nothing to the imagination. With plunging neckline and that skintight dress, I love it! And she's revelling in the adoring cheers. Another spectacular win by the stylists!"

"And District 2's not to be outdone! Who knows stones could be that gorgeous!? The Hecate has on a black marble patterned crop top and _very_ short shorts. As she blows sultry kisses to the crowd, along with her seductive dancing, she's obviously the one to go to if you want a good time. And the male is flaunting is _rock hard_ _**abs**_ and he's in white skinny jeans."

"And, oh. Poor Three. They got stuck with last year's lightbulb outfits. Smile and wave, girls. Smile and wave. And Four. Oh what a sad day today is. Our tributes aren't dressed in their normal sparkly revealing outfits. Nero is dress as an orca."

The other announcer quickly whispered in Oleander's ear.

" _A_ _ **killer**_ _whale?_ " His eyes light up again, "Oh how ingenious! And Misty is mermaid with seafoam green scales. Wait. She's clutching her stomach. Well, she's looking a little _green_."

"And here comes Five. We all are wondering how our resident blind girl will hold up, and look at her! She smiling and waving, and _**DO YOU SEE HER DRESS? HER DRESS?**_ " Oleander screamed, "I have never seen anything like it! It's black and flowy but _LOOK_! See? It's has projected on it and exploding-"

"Supernova!" The nameless announcer cut in, pulling the microphone over "Her stylist took her name of Nova and make it her dress!"

Oleander huffed and pulled the mic back, "Excuse me? I am the announcer man. Your job is to just sit here and look pretty!"

"That wasn't in the handbook!" They said

"It's not your job to talk back to me!"

"Actually it is! It's in the fine print!"

"Who even reads the fineprint!?"

"I do!"

Oleander flipped his hair behind him, "And now here comes Seven," in the two's argument, they completely missed Six. Sorry District 6. "Bracken and Cadence. Wait. Those aren't people. Apparently 7's tributes are a tree and a...smaller tree? A potted tree? Well, those poor dears aren't getting that many sponsors."

"I think they look nice."

" _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING..._ what even is your name?"

"Anonymous."

"Anony- what now?"

"Just call me Anon. My parents were weird."

"But Anonymous? _Anonymous?_

By this time the job of announcing hand turned over to the understudy's understudy, Flutter. And she finally, finally got her fifteen minutes of fame.

"Oh, so sorry Eight. You're outfits were really good though. Oh. And Nine too. I didn't mean to forget you. And here comes Ten, and they are dressed as a black and white cow and a horse. Oh! And 11 comes in as a pair of cow people. And Twelve is...a miner and a canary. Oh, well that's a surprise."

Oleander finished sissy fighting with Anonymous and took control of the microphone, "And what a splendid end to a great parade! There's been great outfits, there's been some not so-" he shrieked as Anon pulled him back down.

Flutter flushed and quickly darted away. And if the janitors found traces of the fight and incorrectly assumed the two announcers had been making out, well that's their problem.

 **A/N: Okay, with was kind of a filler chapter and yes, District 5's male tribute changed (which is good, because Magnus was going to die in the bloodbath anyways). But hey! That's life.**

 **Send in more tributes and say who you'll try to sponsor! May the odds ever be in your favor.**


End file.
